


我的蜂蜜小猫

by Shirleyorcr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirleyorcr/pseuds/Shirleyorcr
Summary: 含口/交 下药 蜂蜜play 的一辆车。放飞自我。





	我的蜂蜜小猫

只着黑色长款大衣的男子半敞着自己的衣襟，遮遮掩掩地露出苍白而纹理优美的肉体，分明的黑白在缠绵的灯光下镀上了一层蜂蜜般的色泽，显得尤为暧昧。

他赤脚站在地面上，浅绿的眼睛里含着隐约迷蒙的水雾。

“Mycroft——”

他开口，低沉而轻柔，尾音像是小猫爪挠人似的酥酥麻麻地敲在人心上，明明不是多么诱惑人的嗓音却被他咬成十足欲念的意味。发间一对毛茸茸的猫耳微微抖动，而柔软灵活的尾巴正不安分地磨蹭着自己的腿根。

坐在椅子上的Mycroft只是不动声色地微笑着，西装革履，显得矜持而优雅。他模仿着Sherlock思索的动作十指交叠，安静地恍若一尊雕塑。

Sherlock没有对毫无反应的哥哥露出什么不满的神色。他缓步移到Mycroft身前，挑衅地和那双幽暗的蓝眸对视，随即俯身朝着哥哥的耳边吐出热度不正常的湿润气流，“来嘛，帮帮我，你总是这样，不是吗？”

不用等到什么回答，Sherlock已经擅自把手指探入那碍事的西装的内里，顺着胸膛颇具暗示意味地画圈，又一路向下腹描摹，最后调笑着按了按对方腿间把布料撑起轮廓的东西，“你明明已经……嗯？”

Mycroft垂眸隐去一丝笑意，任由那只躁动的手作乱，同时像个教育小孩的长辈一样一本正经地告诉Sherlock:“Behave yourself，my little brother .”

Sherlock装模作样地叹了一口气，顺势坐到了他腿上，撒娇似的用自己的脸蹭着他的，“不要……你还不知道我吗？”他拉起Mycroft的手强迫他往自己赤裸的肌肤上贴过去，微凉的手指和燥热的肌肤碰触，Sherlock满足地放软了身段，引领着那只并没有发力的手在自己身上游移。

但是当就要移动到关键部位时，Mycroft突然抽回了手。抓了个空的Sherlock茫然了一瞬间，紧接着像是遭遇了什么天大的不可思议，表情崩裂——非常滑稽的，一扫之前的算得上是温柔可人语气，一拳打在身旁的桌子上，盛满水的茶杯里漾起圈圈水纹，深吸一口气平复指尖的颤抖，语速极快地吐出一连串指责。

“半小时前我喝下了你给递给我的茶，二十三分钟之后我开始感到不适，准确来说是体温上升，呼吸加快，神智开始不清晰，伴随阴茎勃起——很明显Mycroft，你给自己的亲弟弟下了药，我应该在第一口就尝出来的——要不是你特地换了茶的品种告诉我尝尝鲜。三分钟前我和你共处一室，你告诉我别衣衫不整——于是我穿上了外套。Mycroft，现在，在我的耐心耗尽之前，请，脱掉你的衣服，和我到床上去，对你的行为负责，OK？”

Mycroft不置可否地挑了挑眉，因为Sherlock的动作先语言一步地扯开了他的裤子。昂贵的西装裤在暴力拆卸行为下可怜地崩开裂口，同时不可避免地勒痛了Mycroft。但是Sherlock完全不在乎这些，他急切而粗暴地握住了对方蓄势待发的性器，细长的黑色猫尾在大衣下摇摆，又重新放软了声调，甚至带上了某种轻易见不到的委屈，“Mycroft，我知道你也很想干我，别坐在这像死人一样，快点动一动呀。”

“今天我们要……玩一些好玩的游戏。”Mycroft平稳的声线在身下的人把龟头含在湿热的口腔中是颤抖了一下，他吐出了一口气，抚摸上了Sherlock柔软的卷发，另一只手玩弄他敏感的猫耳，刺激地对方颤抖着身子恶狠狠地舔回去报复。“你会从里到外、彻彻底底地变成一只甜蜜的小猫咪。”

不用看Sherlock的表情，Mycroft知道他肯定是不爽的。长大之后，Sherlock最讨厌别人叫他小猫咪。但是——Mycroft愉悦地压着猫耳边边角角细致地磨蹭着，享受着猫咪先生不情不愿而且困难的吞吐，并及时擦拭掉他泛红的眼角被逼出的泪花。 

跪在Mycroft身下的Sherlock只觉得自己腰腿酸软，浑身发烫仿佛有无数小火苗在皮肤下游蹿，迫切渴望能有一双手狠狠地揉捏自己。他一边不得章法地胡乱应付着Mycroft在自己嘴中逐渐更加粗硬的物事，一边探下手去自己摸到自己那挺立了很久的、吐出湿黏清液的东西，企图让自己快乐一些，但是该死的Mycroft一眼看穿了他的企图，立马钳制住了他的手。

Sherlock在着同时吐出了Mycroft的性器，那暗红发紫的东西湿淋淋地蒙了一层水光，分外让人脸红心跳，一下戳到Sherlock的侧脸。

猫咪先生怒视着他。

Mycroft知道装从容的游戏该结束了。他直起身来把软成一摊水的Sherlock横抱起——要相信健身的Mycroft有这个臂力，尽管他最近又胖了1.5磅。从客厅到卧室的路走起来还是有那么一点艰难的，主要是因为Mycroft需要保证自己的裤子不在走路过程中掉下来。开玩笑，就算是这种时候，大英政府的形象还是要维持的，总不能一边走一边任裤子滑落到腿弯然后露出Sherlock给自己买的蓝白条纹内裤吧？

Mycroft真的不知道他从哪里费尽心思搞来的这东西。尤其是自己打开衣柜门的那一瞬间看见自己原来的内裤全都不翼而飞，只剩下整齐排列的赤橙黄绿青蓝紫七色条纹内裤时，想抓着Sherlock尾巴狠狠揍他一顿的心情差点控制不住。

扯远了。让我们把视角切换回卧室。Sherlock的外衣被毫不留情地扔到地上，而他本人陷在柔软的被子里，双手被Mycroft按在耳边强吻。两个人的呼吸都是炽热的，Sherlock主动咬过掠夺者的唇瓣伸出舌尖探求，Mycroft也不甘示弱地吮吸，刻意挑逗对方敏感的上颚。黏腻缠绵的水声中Mycroft的手指探向隐秘的后穴，不出所料地发现在药力作用下，平时干涩紧致的地方已经变得柔软湿润，引人犯罪。

Sherlock轻哼一声，不知道是爽还是难受绒绒的尾巴摇晃着卷上了Mycroft的手腕，有一下没一下地扫弄。食指没入温度略高于平时的甬道四处按揉，时不时屈起手指刮搔，仅仅这一根手指就让比平常更加欲求不满的Sherlock喘息不已。

Mycroft抽出指节，带出一丝透明的水液，被他反手涂在胸前挺立的嫣红乳头上，随后不紧不慢地按揉拉扯，勾得Sherlock弓起身子一口咬在他另一只手上，小尖牙叼着一块皮肉磨来磨去。

“Sherl，想吃点甜的吗？”

Mycroft虽然在询问，却没有任何听取弟弟意见的意思。反手摸到藏在床头柜的一瓶蜂蜜，摇动着里面黏稠甜蜜的金黄色液体。他打开盖子挤出一点，耐心地把它涂匀在Sherlock平坦的小腹，抬眼对Sherlock真心实意地一笑，埋头细细舔净了那片亮晶晶甜美。

Sherlock只感觉湿热迷人的舌尖围绕着自己的肚脐处画圈圈，一把火从下腹烧到立着的阳物，逼着它颤颤巍巍流下一滴清泪。接着那可怜的小东西被Mycroft整个浸入了蜂蜜中，又裹着一层淋淋漓漓的浆液拿出来，被Mycroft当成棒棒糖一样地吞进去。Sherlock压着嗓子短促呻吟了一声，感觉自己的灵魂仿佛也在这一下里被吸出了体内。Mycroft耐心地把所有香甜的蜂蜜舔尽，变着花样侍弄Sherlock，很快，小Sherlock就缴械投降了。

“你也想来点蜂蜜吗？”

Mycroft沾了过多蜂蜜的食指凑近Sherlock唇边，举到这里之前不断有液滴落在Sherlock的胸膛和脖颈，又被Mycroft埋头吮吸掉，留下一个个暧昧的红痕。Sherlock还没来得及拒绝， Mycroft却收回了手指，“但是你下面的小嘴可能要先尝一尝它的味道。相信我，你会喜欢的。”

带着黏腻蜂蜜的手指刺入后穴，模仿着性交的姿势进进出出，也许是因为蜂蜜的缘故，水声格外的明显。蜂蜜混合着体液在高温的肠道内随着翻搅发出羞耻的咕叽声。Sherlock过分白皙的身体蒙上了一层可口的淡粉，虽然释放过一次，欲火却还是没法浇熄，灼灼地燃烧着Sherlock的理智。于是他克制地呻吟:“Mycroft，够了，进来。”

“你确定？”两根手指不疾不徐地抽送。

Sherlock尾巴高高翘起，咬着牙重复，“我确定——”

话音未落，Mycroft蓄势待发良久的阴茎就抵在了那个柔软且被混合液体滋润的入口。闷闷的胀痛和被填充的快感一瞬间涌入了Sherlock的大脑，满足的浪潮暂时冲断了它的飞速运转。紧接着就是Mycroft克制不住的狂风骤雨，Sherlock感觉自己就是在风暴中心的小船，在极乐中颠簸，翻滚，被抛上抛下。Sherlock承认他要爱上药物的作用了。敏感的后穴紧紧吸附着Mycroft的性器，每一次冲撞都带来欲仙欲死的快乐，没有任何碰触的情况下，Sherlock只觉得面前白光一闪，就这么被干到了高潮，白浊的精液比上一次稀薄了些，高高翘起的小Sherlock甚至导致星星点点的液体溅到了胸口。

Sherlock全身颤抖，甜腻好听的呻吟接二连三的从合不上的唇瓣里溜出来，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着唇角拉出淫靡的银线。大脑里仿佛有烟花炸裂，蜂蜜的甜香和体液的腥膻麝香混合在一起，这场愉悦的性爱让Sherlock简直想溺死在情欲之海。

Mycroft挖了更多的蜂蜜涂抹在自己的唇上，引导Sherlock主动来啄吻。甜甜的味道在两个人口腔里化开，他们吮吸着彼此分外甜蜜的津液。Mycroft拉开Sherlock一条腿，把他正面转向自己，换了个姿势接着整根没入。Sherlock发出满足的喟叹，毫不介意地直视着两个人的交合处，一句话被顶得断断续续。

“Mike……我觉得……要是你在下面……我也能把你搞得很舒服……”

Mycroft只是微笑地看着自己面色潮红的弟弟，怜惜地拨弄了一下对方额前汗湿的一缕卷发，“看起来你还没吃饱。”接着抱着Sherlock站了起来，猛得让他坐向自己——

Sherlock无声尖叫，双目失焦。太深了，这个姿势让Sherlock感觉自己完完全全地被Mycroft占有，两个人亲密无间地贴合在一起，仿佛本来就是血肉交融的一体。当然没维持多久，Mycroft就换了更加省力的姿势继续大开大合地干自己不听话的弟弟，大概也只有这时候能折磨一下给自己填了无数麻烦的Sherlock了。

连绵而持续的快感伴随着Mycroft小幅度的操干让Sherlock眩晕。他甚至不知道Mycroft什么时候射了第一次。自己像砧板上的鱼一样翻来覆去各种姿势里里外外被Mycroft干了个遍。到了最后Sherlock猫尾无力地垂落着，随着Mycroft的动作小幅度摇来摇去，一边迷迷糊糊一边想，Mike健身的效果这么卓有成效？自己对此的估算怎么会出现了重大失误……

事后，浴室里。

为了不让Sherlock生病，Mycroft花了好大的功夫清理肠道里那些黏糊糊的蜂蜜、精液和体液的混合物。浑身青青紫紫的Sherlock就像个被玩坏的破布娃娃一样乖巧地瘫在哥哥怀里。Mycroft垂着眼细细地打量弟弟的面容，花洒的水温柔地流过他的侧脸和高挺的鼻梁。良久他在弟弟红润微肿的唇上落了一个怜惜的吻。

但是，第二天一觉醒来，浑身酸痛到不行，一摸身边的空位置早就凉了的Sherlock面无表情呆毛乱翘地躺在床上，心里反反复复把杀千刀的哥哥骂了一万遍，并想了三十五种方法怎么给Mycroft下药，把他绑在椅子上，在他面前跳脱衣舞。


End file.
